


The Criminals Across the Hall

by Vexed_Wench



Series: spn_bigpretzel Drabble of the week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Community: spnspiration, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone  buys the boys cover story.</p>
<p>Written for the prompts: Original Character and Fish-eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Criminals Across the Hall

Mitzi stood in her customary spot behind her door. She was sure the two boys that moved in across the hall were going to be featured on _'America's Most Wanted'_. She had to keep accurate notes so she could turn them in.

They came home more than a few times covered in something that looked suspiciously like blood. She'd seen them hide their weapons under their jackets.

She wished she had a better window than the peephole in the door.

If she could see them better, or may snap a few pictures she would have all the proof she needed.


End file.
